


One Busy Bee

by prettycheese21



Series: Infinitely Busy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I Tried, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert, Stressed Reader, They're not quite together yet, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Name)'s hectic schedule finally catches up with her, and who else is there to help but her closest friend Peter Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Busy Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this request: "Do one with Peter Parker/Reader or Spiderman/Reader. I don't know a scenario is but I'm sure you can think of one :)" - Formally_Known_As_B
> 
> Thanks for the request! Sorry it took so long, but my editors were flaky and I just got it edited today. I hope this is to your liking. I had some issues coming up with a plot, but this cute little thing came to my mind eventually.
> 
> School has started again, so if you request it WILL still get done, it'll just take some time as school is my first priority.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

    (Name) ran up the steps to the Parker place, her backpack bouncing against her as she feverishly knocked on the door. She'd been running around like a headless chicken for the past two weeks as her extracurriculars overlapped majorly with the upcoming finals. And it was starting to take its toll. She'd began to rely heavily on a planner, where she'd written down every assignment and every important event for the next month. Even then, she'd began to become more scatterbrained than she usually was.

    "(Name)?" She heard Peter's Aunt May say. 

    She shook her head, pulling herself from her tired, frazzled daze, "Yeah, hi. Um... Is Peter home? We're supposed to work on a project for school."

    Aunt May stood aside to let her in, "He's upstairs in his room. You remember where that is, right?"

    She muttered an affirmative before going upstairs and knocking on the door to Peter's room, "Hey, it's (Name). Open up."

    A moment later, the door opened to reveal her confused looking friend, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just... You've been busy."

    "Still am," she said as she walked into his room. "I'm here to work on that project. You know... for-for English." God, she was exhausted. Where did her energy go? She drank one (three) two hours ago. She should still be awake. She shouldn't want to just close her eyes and take a nap.

    Peter looked ever more confused and slightly concerned, "You mean the English project from last week? The one we turned in last Friday?" 

    It was then he really noticed (Name)'s appearance. Her hair was up in a messy bun, like an actual messy bun, almost like she hadn't brushed her hair in days. Knowing her hectic schedule, she probably hadn't. The bags under her eyes, as well as their bloodshot nature, showed him she hadn't slept in a while. Not to mention, it was obvious she was running on the fumes of caffeine and adrenaline.

    (Name) shook her head as she pulled out her worn out planner and began to quickly flip through it, "No. No, we had that- that PowerPoint about Shakespeare due..." She sighed as she stopped turning the pages. "And that was last week. I've been looking at the wrong week this entire time... Damn it!" Throwing the planner against the wall, she ran her hand down her face as she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

    "Are you okay?" he asked, approaching her slowly.

    She laughed, "I haven't slept in three days, Peter. _Three days_. I'm running on empty and I- I just... I need a break."

    Putting his hands on her shoulders, Peter lead (Name) to his bed and coaxed her into sitting down. "No kidding. You've been downing Red Bull like it's water," he stated in a calm voice, attempting to lighten the mood. Rubbing her back, trying to calm her down, he said, "How about this... How about I go downstairs and I get you a glass of actual water. Then, once you're calmed down, we can do something fun, yeah? Get your mind off of all that other stuff."

    "Yeah. Yeah, I like that. I'm just gonna... I'm just gonna lay down." (Name) laid down on the bed as Peter stood up and exited the room.

    When Peter came back upstairs, he found (Name) asleep on the bed, nasally snoring. He'd been gone five minutes, tops. She must have been more exhausted than he thought. "She did say three days," he muttered to himself as he set the glass on his nightstand. He just stood there, watching her sleep. She was actually kind of adorable when she slept, with her mouth slightly open and the way her (Hair Color) hair spread out on his pillow.

    "Peter! Is (Name) staying for dinner? I need to know if I should set an extra plate," Aunt May's voice was heard shouting from downstairs.

    Well, he certainly didn't want to wake her up any time soon. And she was already supposed to stay to work on a project. He walked to the door, poking his head out and yelling back, "Yeah, she's staying!"

    He shut the door, quietly, after that. Grabbing his book, he sat at his desk and began reading, waiting patiently for (Name) to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want more?  
> Let me know by liking or leaving a comment!
> 
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can request in the comments on here or you can go to my Tumblr (notsoobviousfangirl) and leave me a request on there.


End file.
